The Island of Misfit Toys
by Chasing Rabbits
Summary: While feeling out of place and stuck in a rut, Kenny takes a walk around town and finds himself reconnecting with Butters Stotch in a very unlikely place. Bunny Oneshot.


Mostly, when Kenny has things to order, he gets them online. He doesn't like shopping, mostly because he doesn't really like going out much, and on the few occasions he's been sucked into it he's pouted the entire way through. That's why, even though he's making okay money, he still dresses like he rolled out of a lost and found bin. Everything from movies to books to batteries to porn, Kenny gets online.

He resents having to go to the store for groceries just a tad, but he has to remind himself that he can at least _afford_ groceries, and that that's definitely a good thing.

But he knows he's going to have to get over his discomfort with the outside world for an afternoon, because it's his day off, his internet is down, and he's just plain bored. Stan and Kyle both work steady nine-to-five jobs in Denver, and anyone else he even remotely liked left town a long time ago.

He walks up and down the main strip of South Park, annoyed with himself for being annoyed that he has nothing to do. He didn't know when exactly he became that person, but lately he can't help but feel he's just sort of stuck. And that feeling is the kind of thing that's gotten him in trouble in the past.

He spent six months in detox when he was eighteen because he _felt stuck_. He's not getting into that again, thank you.

Kenny ambles around sort of aimlessly for a good long while—even after he stops in at Tom's Rhinoplasty to say hi to Sharon and catch up with her for a few minutes—until he notices something.

The vacant shop space where the drug store used to be now belongs to an _Adult Novelty Shop_. For the first time in a long time, Kenny feels compelled to actually sprint across the street and press his nose to the glass, just to be sure he's not hallucinating.

Occasionally he does forget that he's been sober for almost three years… not that sobriety ever meant dick as far as strange happenings go in a town like South Park.

Without another moment of hesitation, Kenny wrenches open the door and steps inside. It's nicely lit for a smut den, he thinks, not that he's been inside too many in recent years. There's no one at the register, but the sign in the window (the one below the bright red 'XXX') said they were open, so Kenny ventures further inside.

There isn't too much to sneeze at in the front of the store. There's lacy panties and corsets, the sight of which make Kenny's mouth water instantly. He hasn't had sex in months... maybe even a year. It's too much effort and anyone he could call would likely try to get him to use again. Even after three years that still feels like too much of a risk.

"If you're gonna drool, could you do it away from the edible panties? They'll disintegrate."

Kenny jumps and whirls around at the familiar voice.

Behind the counter stands Butters Stotch with a big fucking grin plastered over his face.

At least, Kenny thinks it's Butters—the smile is the only thing he really recognizes. He has wisps of electric blue streaked through his blonde hair, a silver loop in his left ear, and about half a foot on the guy Kenny remembers from high school.

"Butters?" Kenny asks, just to be sure.

Butters jumps back and says in a dusty old voice, "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you here, _Kenny McCormick_."

Yep, that's Butters.

"What the hell," Kenny grins and meets Butters midway between the panties and the register for a hug. "Since when the fuck are you back in town?"

Butters pulls back and runs his fingers through his hair, "Since about a year ago probably? School kinda didn't pan out."

"Oh," Kenny frowns. Butters was always smart, or at least worked hard enough to keep decent grades.

"I see you at the store sometimes," Butters sits up on the counter and folds his arms across his chest. "I've said hi to you a few times, but you kinda just look like you're wanderin' around half the time."

Kenny doesn't really have a response for that either, so he just lets out another "Oh," and leaves it at that.

Butters seems to garner that he doesn't want to talk about it, and instead of pressing the issue he just claps his hands and hops off the counter. "So, how can I help you?"

Kenny smiles and shoves his hands in his pockets, "I cannot fucking believe you work here, dude."

Butters gives him a look that kicks up some old familiar feelings in his gut. Kenny always associated Butters' attractiveness with an innocent naivety normally reserved for baby animals, but in this moment Kenny realizes that Butters is actually good-looking. The rest of his face grew into his eyes, his jaw is squared off, and his lips are gorgeous and full—Kenny shakes his head.

It's been a really, really long time since he's gotten laid, okay?

Butters seems to catch onto Kenny's train of thought, and he leans back against the counter. "Why's that so hard to believe?" he asks.

Kenny raises an eyebrow, and Butters smiles and rolls his eyes in response. "Butters, come on, you used to get squeamish when we tried to get you to mack on people."

"And now I can tell you which vibrator is best for prostate stimulation!" Butters chirps back, smiling, and Kenny outright laughs.

Butters seems to take this as a challenge, so he wraps one of his large square hands around Kenny's wrist and tugs him into the back room. This is where all the really racy stuff is—the porn, the kama sutra books (gay, straight, and lesbian editions), and every sort of sex toy Kenny thinks exists.

"Holy shit," Kenny marvels. Butters doesn't waste any time, just starts grabbing different toys off of the shelves and explaining their functions.

"This one's pretty basic," Butters passes over a few stick-straight models. "Might as well be called 'My First Vibrator'."

Kenny snorts, but is immediately silenced when Butters grabs a monstrous looking thing off the wall and holds it up. "This thing," he nods and gives a low whistle. "This end in your butt, that end up against your balls—incredible."

Kenny swallows hard. There's something about those words coming out of Butters' mouth that makes him lightheaded, but he doesn't say anything. He just lets Butters keep talking.

"Now, I myself am a fan of just regular vibrators," Butters continues as he stands on his tiptoes, reaching for one on the top shelf that he can't quite get. His shirt rides up and Kenny can see a strip of golden skin that makes his lungs deflate and lips smack together. When he finally gets it, Butters lets out a little noise of triumph and holds it up. "This one's simple, got a more natural shape, and it's got a little more girth, which _I _like, but hey."

He passes it to Kenny before Kenny can even make a comment, he's got a few cock rings in his hands, explaining about each one, "This one you gotta put on before you even start getting hard, this one vibrates, but that's mostly if you're with a girl and, let's be real, you're too lazy to find her clit to begin with, this one's real good: get this on your cock and you won't blow your load until you get it off—what?"

Kenny's mouth is hanging wide open, which he doesn't realize until Butters gives him a confused look and pushes it back shut. "You okay, Ken?"

"I have never heard you talk like that," Kenny just shakes his head lightly.

Butters shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"To be fair," he points out, "You've never asked me about vibrators."

Kenny swallows and looks at the toys Butters has shoved in his hands, more than well aware of the fact that he is half-hard with Butters less than a foot away from him.

"Have you," Kenny gulps. "Have you used all of these before?"

"Well, not those exact ones, no," Butters gives Kenny a smile and a friendly nudge with his shoulder. Butters clears his throat then and sobers slightly, "Yeah, they uh… they let us test out new merchandise when it comes in."

"What's—what else would you recommend?" Kenny asks, handing the toys back. Butters purses his lips as he replaces the toys, pondering for a good few seconds before he moves over toward another section.

"Well, if you've never had anything up your butt before, sometimes it's better to start off with something nice and thin and work your way up with thickness. Especially if you ever want something like a big fat hard-on up there."

"Oh, my god," Kenny mutters.

"You okay?"

"You're fucking killing me, dude," Kenny groans and leans against a bare patch of wall. "You mind if I adjust?"

Butters cocks his head before he catches on and his eyes get big. "Aw jeez," he grabs the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered. I figured you were used to this kinda stuff. Bebe came in a few weeks ago," he explains. "I got her all worked up too. Then she dragged me in the back and um…" he drifts off. "Maybe don't say anything about that, 'cause my boss'll yell at us again."

Kenny lets out an involuntary groan at that and rubs a hand over his face. Now he can't get the image of Bebe and Butters out of his head. Butters seems to pick up on that with a, "Oh boy, I'm not helpin', am I?"

"It's not you," Kenny tries to placate, but it's so obviously a lie that Butters just raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. "Okay, it's you a little bit," Kenny amends. "But also I'm kind of in a dry spell; I get turned on just taking off my underwear these days."

And like that, something clicks for Butters. He gives this knowing nod as he approaches Kenny and offers politely, "I hate to see a friend so hard-up. I'm always free to lend a hand if you want."

Kenny's eyebrows screw up on his forehead as he looks at Butters, disbelief churning in his stomach. He can't—Butters wouldn't even change in the locker rooms in high school. He always got in trouble for changing in the bathroom, away from prying eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny can hear the desperation in his voice. It doesn't help that Butters returns with the most earnest, "You want me to make you come?" Kenny has ever heard. It's like he's asking Kenny if he wants his help with algebra, or if he needs help moving a couch.

"What?" Kenny's voice cracks this time, and Butters leans in close.

"I could give you a demonstration of some of my favorite products, if you'd like," he murmurs, voice so thick and husky that it goes straight to Kenny's cock. He can't help but nod.

Butters drapes an arm around his shoulder and gives him a reassuring pat. "Don't you worry," he says as he leads Kenny back to a door that reads '_Employees Only'. _"Sometimes a fella just needs a little extra TLC, I can tell."

There's a back room with a futon, a few candles, and a dresser with every brand of lube the store sells lined up on top.

"Jesus, do you guys test stuff back here?" Kenny asks.

"Not _technically_," Butters sits Kenny down on the futon and gives him a reassuring smile. "If I leave you here for a sec so I can flip the sign out front, can you keep your hands to yourself? Not _on _yourself, but _to_ yourself?"

"Yeah," Kenny chuckles and nods. Butters grins and pecks him quick on the lips before he disappears momentarily.

Kenny flops back against the futon and ponders very briefly the consequences of what's about to happen. He doesn't get too far in that before Butters is back and locks the door, grinning and all flushed in the face.

"Okay, I forgot to ask if you'd done anything with a boy before," Butters dives right in, and Kenny tenses immediately.

"Uh," he shifts. "Yeah. I've—yeah. Not in a long time, but yeah."

"Okay," Butters nods, shedding his plaid over shirt. He's left in just an Abbey Road t-shirt, his jeans, and yellow chucks, and Kenny starts to salivate. "You ever use fingers on yourself?" Butters asks as he moves toward the dresser.

"That's full of toys, isn't it?" Kenny counters, and Butters shuts the drawer immediately.

"Answer the question," he says very lightly. He's hard in his jeans too, Kenny can see it from here, but he looks like he's going to stay clothed for a while.

"Yeah, I use my fingers sometimes," Kenny admits, and Butters nods.

"Okay, so I don't have to start you on baby stuff," he says and opens the drawer to rummage around. He pulls out a cock ring and a ribbed vibrator, holding the last out so Kenny can see. "You like that one? Or I could try somethin' else on you."

"Um," Kenny swallows. "I trust you."

Butters' lips quirk up at that and he shuts the drawer, grabbing a thing of lube from the top of the dresser before he kneels in front of Kenny. He pushes Kenny's knees apart and rests his elbows on top of them, and then gives Kenny this calculating look that makes him feel like he's going to melt out of his own skin.

"How come it's been so long since you were with someone?" Butters asks, not accusatory or anything like that, just very to the point and curious. Kenny shifts and shrugs.

"Focusing on work right now, I guess," he replies. "Not much to do around here. And I know too many people from before who'd just, uh. Get me in trouble again."

Butters nods, like he understands completely, and rests his cheek on Kenny's thigh. He's warm, and Kenny's feeling fit to burst already.

"Trouble with drugs?" Butters asks then, and Kenny feels his heart shrink up a bit.

"Yeah," he sighs. Butters nods again and kisses the inside of Kenny's thigh through the denim. And then like magic Butters' fingers are pulling his fly open and slipping his pants down over his hips and onto the floor. His cock springs free as Butters removes his boxers, and before he can say anything Butters has fixed the ring over the base of his erection.

"I thought the point was to make me come," Kenny huffs, even if the way Butters handles this with such precision makes Kenny even hornier than he already was.

"It is," Butters agrees and strokes a hand over his shaft. "Doesn't mean it's gotta happen right away." He then climbs up on Kenny's lap (carefully keeping his jeans from scraping over Kenny's sensitive area) and cups his face in his hands.

This time when they kiss, Butters' lips move surely over Kenny's, and when he slips his tongue softly in alongside his, Kenny groans. His hands are everywhere, rubbing over his shoulders and chest and up through his hair, caressing every inch of Kenny in a way that no one has done in a long time.

"Here," Butters pants when they pull back. He grabs the back of the futon and pulls it forward until it clicks twice, and suddenly they fall back as the bed unfolds under them. Butters laughs on top of Kenny, all red in the cheeks and dazed looking, and Kenny can't help it—he laughs too.

"Okay, now we can work," Butters shifts them both so Kenny is stretched out flat underneath him. He dips to kiss him one more time before he trails his hands up Kenny's stomach and gently starts rubbing. He goes lower and lower until he's almost down by Kenny's cock, when he passes over something that makes Kenny's gut get all fluttery.

"That feels really good," he sighs, and Butters smiles.

"That's your prostate," Butters informs him and strokes the pads of his fingers over that part of him again, applying more gentle pressure. Kenny moans into it and scoots up further—above everything, it just feels nice to have someone being so attentive.

Butters pauses to grab the lube and the vibrator from where he left them, and hoists Kenny up so his ass is tilted up on Butters' thighs and his legs are stretched apart wide.

"You're limber," Butters grins and uncaps the lube. "That's good."

Kenny doesn't have time to ask Butters what he means by that, because before he knows it Butters has one finger up his ass and a look of concentration pinching his face. Kenny sighs into it—Butters' fingers are thicker than his, and back when he was in the business of letting other guys touch his ass, no one really cared enough to make it feel good.

"Feel good?" Butters asks, and Kenny briefly wonders if he's a mind-reader.

"Yeah," he nods back. "I could do another."

"Sure thing, boss," Butters uses his free hand to salute and inserts a second finger. It's a tighter fit, but then Butters puts a little pressure just below his belly button as he strokes right over his prostate, and Kenny momentarily loses comprehension.

"What in the fuck," he finally gasps, and Butters giggles. It's one of the best-strangest sensations he's ever felt.

"I bet that feels real nice, huh," Butters coos and does it again. Kenny lets out a frustrated whimper. His cock is throbbing almost painfully, his balls way too heavy.

"Take the ring off," Kenny pleads. "Fuck, take it off, please."

Butters doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls out his fingers and releases the ring, tossing it aside as he stares at Kenny's cock, waiting. Kenny whines and thrusts against nothing, and only when he begs Butters to do something does Butters actually take him in his hand and stroke him through an explosive orgasm. He comes so hard that he gets it all over his sweatshirt instead of his stomach, and Butters helps him out of it without so much as a word.

He doesn't know how long he lies there with Butters' fingers caressing him softly over every available inch of skin.

"You're still hard," Butters says after a few moments. "Does that always happen?"

Kenny nods his head and rubs his hand over his face. "It'll go down in a bit," he explains.

Butters lets that pass for a moment before he pipes up. "You got another one in you?"

Kenny nods again, "Always."

"You want another one?" Butters rephrases, reaching back to tickle at Kenny's ankles and the tops of his feet. Kenny only has to think for a moment before he nods again, "Yeah. You never got to show me your toy."

Butters bites his lip through a smile and runs a finger up the length of Kenny's erection. "I've never seen that before," Butters takes a moment to marvel again.

"My body does a lot of weird shit," Kenny shrugs and pushes himself up on his elbows. "You sure you don't want me to…" But Butters waves him off before he can finish.

"Don't worry about me," he shakes his head and lubes up his vibrator. "I wanna make sure you're taken care of first."

Kenny gives him a look for that, he knows he does. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asks. "Dude, this shit is a two-way street with me."

Butters looks up from where he's positioned the toy against Kenny's entrance, blue and blonde hair falling into his eyes, and blinks.

"I know that," he finally says. "You're just always so sad when I see you, Kenny, and that makes _me_ sad. I just wanna do whatever I can to help. Do you feel better?"

Kenny, to his surprise, finds that he actually does. He nods, and Butters gives him a bright smile back.

"Good, I'm glad," he pushes down on Kenny's abdomen as he slides the toy up inside him. Kenny groans and arches into it, feeling a little over-sensitive, but fucking fantastic.

And then Butters switches it on to the lowest setting, and Kenny lets out an inhuman whine. He's got the tip nestled just up against his prostate, just for a minute, and then he starts pumping it in and out, slowly and steadily.

"Fuck, you're pretty like this," Butters sighs as Kenny swings his leg over Butters' shoulder. "You've got a nice cock, boy I'll tell ya."

Kenny knew that already, but it's nice to hear coming from someone who's already made him come once today.

And who is Kenny to deny Butters when he asks if he can taste it? Butters leaves the vibrator inside him and ducks to lick softly over the head of his cock. He gives a happy sigh in response, and before Kenny knows it, Butters tugs them so Kenny is hanging almost over the bed and Butters is on the floor, between his legs, sucking. Between the fullness in his ass and Butters' mouth on him, Kenny can't find it in himself to do more than grunt and thrust into the sensations.

But then Butters pulls away and gives Kenny an impish grin as he rolls to his feet. The toy still buzzes inside Kenny as Butters pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. Kenny, out of habit, does the same. Upon closer inspection, two things are clear: Butters has two pierced nipples, as well as has a tattoo of what looks like the Raisin Bran sun on his upper right arm.

Then he drops his pants and Kenny goes cross-eyed. There is no way he's been comfortable keeping that thing confined for so long, but Butters doesn't make any complaints. He crawls back on top of Kenny and kisses him.

"Here," Butters chokes a bit and grabs the lube again. He squirts a generous amount into his palm and reaches down in between them. Kenny watches Butters stroke himself with a shaky hand, head poking in and out of his fist, and then groans when Butters wraps his hand around both of them. Butters is thick and hot against him, and so hard up that Kenny can tell he's not far from the edge himself.

Kenny reaches up and tangles his fingers in Butters' hair, bringing him back down into a kiss. Butters whines and breaks away to hide his face in Kenny's neck.

"You gonna come?" Kenny finds himself asking, and Butters nods a little spastically. Butters' hand moves faster then and he lets out a long and steady groan. He comes on Kenny's stomach and cock, which does Kenny in for the second time. His heart feels way too full and every nerve in his body feels raw and over stimulated.

But it's good. Their stomachs are sticky where they meet, and Butters has this dopey look on his face that just makes Kenny _glad_.

"Feel better?" Butters asks.

Kenny nods, shifting under Butters' weight. "Could you take that thing out of me, though?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Butters moves quickly to switch off the toy and pull it out of Kenny. He feels oddly empty after that, but in a good way. Not in that skanky, back-alley sort of way that he's much more used to. He sits up as Butters reaches over to the dresser and pulls out a pack of—

"Butters, are those baby wipes?"

Butters whips one out of the pack and mops up the mess on his hand and stomach and cock, before moving to do the same for Kenny. He beams when Kenny raises an eyebrow and proudly states, "These were my idea. Even though I'm not supposed to be doin' this kind of thing back here anymore… whoops."

He offers a lopsided smile, one that Kenny can't help but return before he leans over and kisses Butters again. When he pulls back, Kenny thinks he may have kissed the breath right out of him.

They get dressed in mostly silence, and after they spend a few moments trying to make sure the other looks presentable enough, Kenny follows Butters back out into the front of the store.

"Listen," Butters says as he flips the sign back to _'Come on in—We're Open!'_, "I knew a few people who went through detox when I was in school, I know it's hard. If you ever need me, you can always come find me or call me or anything you need."

He punctuates this with an earnest smile that makes Kenny's stomach flutter.

"I don't know," Kenny comments lightly and ruffles Butters' hair. "You're kind of a fucking hooligan, dude. Blue hair, pierced tits, _tattoos_…"

"Hey, that's just the one, and I was very, very drunk," Butters bats his hand away, laughing.

"I'll say," Kenny chuckles. "The Raisin Bran sun?"

"It's my reminder to start the day off with a balanced breakfast," Butters sticks out his tongue, and Kenny can't help but pull him into another kiss. It's a little more sincere than Kenny thinks he originally intended, but Butters responds accordingly by wrapping his arms around Kenny's shoulders and pulling him in close.

"I like yours," Butters says when they pull back. "Yours are actually art. They're really pretty." He rubs his hands over Kenny's arms. Kenny doesn't want to say that the main reason he has so many is to cover up the track marks in his skin, that even though he tries hard to forget why they're there, they remind him every day.

So, he kisses Butters again and tries not to get too lost in the smell of sex and sweat in the crook of his neck. He's always loved that smell, and on Butters it's intoxicating.

"Hey," Butters pipes up when they pull apart. "You wouldn't wanna go see a movie later, would you? Throwback Thursday is showing _American Werewolf in London_ tonight at eight."

Kenny smiles and nods, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

He could do with a little more fun in his life.


End file.
